Damon
by americanhoney139
Summary: Damon is just a street rat, but one day, he meets and man that changes his life. In the process, he meets and falls in love with a beautiful princess. The law states that she can only marry royalty so, with the help of his new magic friend, Damon tries to get her attention. Will his real identity be revealed and his girl endangered in the process? Book 5 of Princess Delena Stories
1. Mystic City

On a dark starry night in a land known as Mysteria, a dark and evil man waits with only one purpose in mind. His short dark blond hair is stiff, even though the wind blows fiercely through the desert sands. Finally, a short and stubby man runs up to him.

"You're late," his voice is slow and strange sounding as he yells at his short henchman.

"A thousand apologies, O Patient One," the henchman stutters nervously.

"Do you have the pieces?" Niklaus asks him.

"I had to do away with a few people…" he smirks evilly, "but I got it." The man takes out an ancient carving that looks like half of a crow from his cape, but when Niklaus reaches out to grab it, he pulls it out if the man's reach. "Not until I get my reward," the man sneers.

"Oh, you'll get it aright," Niklaus laughs as he snatches it back from the short man. Then he took his own piece of the broach, adding the wings to the crow before snapping them into place. The crow broach begins to glow with a golden light, before it actually comes to life and begins to fly off into the desert, leaving a trail of sparkles behind it.

"Follow that bird!" Niklaus orders as they mount their horses and ride after the sparkling golden trail the crow left behind it. The two half separate once again and land on the sand dunes as Niklaus and his short minion ride up toward it. A cave emerged from the sand as wind blew and made Niklaus' horse spook and back up. The two men stare in awe as the cave finishes coming up from the sand and opens its tunnel-like mouth. The cave structure looks like a giant tiger and the mouth is the opening to the cave.

"At last, after all this time, I've found it…" he's smiling evilly, "the Cave of Wonder."

"Wow," his henchman breaths.

"Just to be clear," Niklaus warns the man, flashing dangerous fangs at him and large soulless eyes, "everything else is yours, but the lamp is _mine_." Niklaus pushes the man toward the cave. The man takes a few steps toward the cave when suddenly, the two pieces of the broach begin to glow and the tiger rises up from the sand, blowing the man two steps back.

"Who dares disturb my slumber?" the Cave's voice is deep and rough, although the sand makes it hard for the magic to come through.

"It is I, Kol, a humble man only looking for wealth," the man stutters, bowing down before the terrifying sight.

"Only one is allowed to enter beyond the threshold, the diamond in the rough," the Cave speaks again in a booming voice.

Niklaus does not seem to understand the cave, because he shouts to his henchman, "What are you waiting for?" he growls. "Go!" The henchman walks into the gaping mouth of the tiger and only gets down a few steps. The second he sighs in relief, the Cave begins to roar and, as Niklaus watches, it swallows the man whole and disappears down into a cloud of sand and dust. The two pieces are all that is left in the sand and they slide down the pile of sand to rest at Niklaus's feet.

"Obviously, that one was less than worthy of entering the Cave of Wonder," Niklaus thinks out loud from where he stands before the entrance to the sand dune. "All I need to do is find this… diamond in the rough." He scoops up the two pieces of the crow broach and puts them in his robe pocket before he mounts his horse and rides off into the night.

* * *

The next morning, a young man is being chased down by some of the guards of the Palace of Mysteria. The young man has stolen a loaf of bread for himself and his small Capuchin friend Stefan. He is on the roof of a house when he sees the guard headed for him. "_Gotta keep… One jump ahead of the breadline; one swing ahead of the sword. I steal only what I can't afford… That's everything_!" So he decides to jump off of the roof and slide down the clothesline. It's not an easy task because he bang into the side of the house, falling story after story until he lands in a large pile of woman's clothing. He reaches out to catch the loaf of bread in his hand.

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we, Damon?" says a voluptuous blond with a kind smile.

"Trouble?" Damon smirks. "No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught."

A shadow sneaks up behind him and snatches Damon by the collar. "Gotcha!" he announces triumphantly. Sometimes, the raven haired man hates the fact that vampires rule the city.

"I'm in trouble," Damon frowns.

"And this time..." the blond man chuckles. "Finally caught you, you trouble maker." Suddenly, Stefan, the golden furred Capuchin monkey jumps onto the head guard's head and Damon makes his quick exit.

"Nice timing, Stef," Damon high fives the small monkey, who starts chattering as the two hurry away. "_One jump ahead of the lawmen_." Damon continues to run through the streets with the vampiric guards chasing after him. "_That's all, and that's no joke. These guys don't appreciate I'm broke_."

"_Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that_!" The crowd shouts names at him, but he disregards them and weaves his way through the marketplace.

Suddenly, Damon finds his back to the wall and the vampire guards. Stefan hides in Damon's vest while the guards advance on him. The raven haired man suddenly finds a rope and climbs up it, getting onto the roof.

"All this for a loaf of bread?" Damon shouts from the roof, where the sun is starting to rise. Soon enough, the vampires will have to go back to the palace to be replaced by human guards. No one has ever seen a vampire out in the day, but Damon knew the royals had the ability to walk in sunlight with some strange magic.

"You won't get away so easy!" one of the guards shouts at him, fisting the air.

Damon scoffs, pretending to be offended. "You think that was easy?" The guards grumble before they realize that the sun is coming up and they retreat to the palace. Damon and his best friend climb back down the rope and find themselves in a small alleyway.

"Now, my good friend, we eat," he tells the monkey as they begin to eat. However, Damon looks over to see two children looking for the same thing he is, food, and he knows in his heart he won't enjoy the bread without feeling guilty. He has something that someone more deserving didn't. The raven haired man stands up and walks over to the two children, a blond blue eyed boy and a younger brown haired brown eyed girl, and hands the older one the bread. "Go ahead," he shakes the bread at them, waiting as the boy hesitates, "you need it." The boy takes the bread from his hands, which earns him a smile from the younger girl.

The girl squeals and leaps into Damon's arms, pressing a kiss to his cheek in thanks. She looks to be about five-years-old and he smiles at the eight-year-old boy watching them. The raven haired man guesses that they're siblings. He's actually seen them around before, but they've never come to him for help, the boy being too stubborn.

Damon turns back to glare at Stefan, who glares back and takes a huge bite of his bread. Damon sighs and shakes his head is disappointment at his friend before turning to smile at the kids again. Stefan sighs and hands his piece of bread over to the young girl and she kisses the monkey on the head.

Moments later, the two hear music and go to check it out. The young girl, Vicki, slides her hand into Damon's and bites her lip. The raven haired man sends both kids a reassuring smile before Stefan climbs up onto the shoulder of the boy, Matt. Vicki points to a pure white horse with a prince riding on top. The young girl babbles on about how much she wants a horse while Matt glares at the man.

"I suppose he is another suitor for Princess Elena," a man nearby says and Damon nods. Suddenly, Vicki lets go of his hand and he watches as the two children run into the middle of the street.

"Get out of the way, pipsqueaks," the unnamed prince demands as his horse rears up on its hind legs. He pulls out his whip and cracks it, but instead of hitting the two children, he hits Damon instead. The raven haired man wipes the blood from his cheek and tells the two little kids to run back to where he has his hideout, telling them they can use it freely, even though Stefan crosses his arms. They run away and Damon turns back to the prince.

"If I were as wealthy as you, I'd be able to afford some more kindness," Damon sneers. "No one hurts kids in this city! No one!"

"I'll show you kindness!" the prince spits, knocking Damon into a puddle as his horse trots by. Once the raven haired man recovers, he watches the prince ride into the palace gates." Look at that, Stefan," he points to the back of the horse. "It's not every day you see a horse with _two_ rear ends." Stefan snickers as the prince's head snaps back around to glare at the man.

"You are a worthless street rat," he sneers. "You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you!"

The palace gates slam in front of Aladdin, and then he gazes up at the looming gates. "I'm not worthless!" he scowls. "And I don't have fleas!" Damon scratches his head. He turns to his faithful companion. "Come on, Stefan, let's go home."

Damon and Stefan return to their little home on the roof of a desolate house that had a view of the city. The raven haired man notices that Vicki and Matt are curled up in a corner under one of the ratty blankets and smiles at them. Stefan yawns so Damon tucks him into a smaller blanket beside his own and sits looking at the city through the broken wall.

"One day, Stef, life will be different," Damon whispers to the monkey. "We'll be wealthy, live in a big palace, and we won't have to worry about anything anymore." Damon sighs deeply.

* * *

The next day inside the Palace, the prince who had come to woo the princess, Elena, storms out of the palace garden, a scowl on his face. "Oh, I've never been so insulted!" he shouts as he marches past the Grayson. "You're-you're not leaving so soon, are you?" the Elena's father, Grayson, stammers.

The prince walks away, and his pants at the butt area are ripped off, revealing spotted underwear. "Good luck marrying _her_ off!" The door slams shut behind him.

"Oh, Elena," the king sighs, shaking his head.

In the garden, Princess Elena is sitting next to the fountain with her best friend and only companion, Jeremy the grey wolf. She's humming a tune and splashing her pet every so often, making him growl playfully at her.

"Elena?" she hears her father call out, her super sensitive ears picking up on the noise. "Elena?" He continues to walk toward the fountain. "Elena?"

Suddenly Jeremy rears up in front of the Grayson with a rag in his mouth, a playful growl muffled by the cloth. Grayson's ears go red with his anger and he scowls at the wolf. "Confound it, Jeremy!" He takes rag out of the felines mouth and continues to scowl at it. "So! _This_ is why Prince Finn stormed out?" He waves the cloth in the air like a flag.

"Oh, father," Elena laughs. "Jeremy was just playing with him. Weren't you, Jeremy?" Elena rubs the top of Jeremy's head and the big cat purrs. "You were just playing with that over-dressed, self-absorbed Prince Finn, weren't you?"

The king sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose before he helps his daughter to stand. She ignores him and walks over to where the cage of wrens sit. "But the law states you must be…"

"Married by your next birthday," Elena repeats the words she's heard hundreds of times.

"You've only got three more months until your 150th birthday," Grayson reminds her.

"But father, I don't want to be forced to marry," Elena turns from her father and pulls a wren from the cage standing before her. "If I end up marrying," she looks out onto the garden, "I want to marry for love." She cradles the wren to her chest and smiles.

"It's not only for the law, Elena," her father argues; "I'm not going to be around forever… and I just want to see you happy before I go."

"Please, try to understand," Elena turns to her father and brushes a strand of hair behind her eyes. "I've never done a thing on my own. I've never had any real friends…" Jeremy grumbles. "Except you, Jeremy." The big cat purrs. "I've never even been outside the palace walls." She presses her head against the wall near the cage, holding the wren closer to her chest, where her dead heart must beat for _someone_. She opens the cage and puts the wren back inside with its kin.

"But, Elena, you're a princess," Grayson argues.

"Then maybe I don't wanna be a princess anymore," Elena stomps her foot in anger and flashes

"Ooooh! I-I—" Grayson can hardly speak in exasperation. He turns to Jeremy, who is looking up at him in confusion."God forbid you should have any daughters!" Jeremy tilts his head to the side, looking even more confused as the king walks away, before he pads up to Elena and rubs his head against her hand.

Once her father is gone, Elena sets all of the wrens free, ripping the doors off of the cage. At least there were no laws controlling them.

**So we get to see both Elena and Damon in this story. But Damon is human, on the lower end of the scale, and Elena is a vampire, and a royal one at that. Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	2. Running Away

Sultan Grayson goes back to his scale model of the Kingdom of Mysteria. He is puzzled by his daughter's misbehavior. He's worried about Jasmine's refusal to choose a suitor. "I don't know where she gets it from," he mumbles. "Her mother wasn't nearly so picky." Grayson, in a childlike manor, continues to play with his model. Suddenly, a dark figure looms over him.

"Oh, Niklaus, my Royal Vizier, I am desperate for your wisdom," Grayson smiles up at the other man.

"My life's purpose is to serve you, my liege," Niklaus bows to the Sultan.

"It is my daughter," Grayson scowls. "She refuses to marry any of the suitors that came for her."

"Maybe I can find a solution to your dilemma," Niklaus suggests. "Although, it would need the magic of your ring."

"But this ring has been passed down for generations of the Royal Family," Sultan Grayson protests, holding the ring closer to his chest.

"It is the only way to help your daughter," Niklaus reassures him. "No need to worry, everything is going to work out fine." As he says this, he moves his lion-faced scepter in a circle and its eyes begin to glow a dark blue.

"Everything is going to work out…" the Sultan repeats as he is hypnotized by the lion scepter.

"The ring, King Grayson," Niklaus instructs calmly.

"Yes, Niklaus, anything you need will work…" the king slips off his ring, still hypnotized, and gave it to his Vizier.

"You are very generous, Your Highness," Niklaus chuckles. "Now, go work on improving the kingdom." The tall blond man leads the Sultan back over to his model of Mysteria. Then, Niklaus walks away into a hidden passage in the castle and pulls the lever to open the door. As he walks up the stairs, he laughs hysterically.

"Soon, I'll be king, and all of Mysteria will be mine!" he cackles.

* * *

That night, in the garden of the palace, Elena walks toward the castle wall. She's about to climb over the wall, using the nearby tree, when Jeremy pulls on her cloak. His eyes shine with sadness, begging her not to go.

"Oh, Jer," she sits down at the base of the tree and Jeremy puts his head in her lap. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay here anymore." She shakes her head. "I can't have my life planned out for me." Jeremy lets out a low whine. "I'm going to miss you so much." She presses a kiss to his grey forehead; he butts his head against her leg as she stands up.

She begins to climb the tree and, even though he is sad to see her go, Jeremy helps his human scale the wall leading to her new life. She waves at the wolf before she slides down the other side of the tree and onto her new life.

* * *

The next morning, Damon and Stefan are trying to steal some watermelon. As the seller is preoccupied, Stefan grabs one. However, the seller spots him.

"Give me back my melon, you little thief!" the seller shouts while he fights with the Capuchin monkey. While the merchant is occupied, Damon sneaks over and steals two of the watermelons. The two thieves sneak over to a corner and share their good fortune with the two kids that Damon has grown fond of.

"Very nice distraction, Stefan," Damon compliments the monkey. "Now, let's have a feast." He cracks open the watermelons and hands a half out to each kid before giving one to himself and Stefan.

Back at the outdoor market, Princess Elena is walking in a street urchin's cloak, observing all of the things people are selling. She tries to calm her undead heart around all of the live heartbeats, but her control is strong, even if she feels the veins crawling on her face every once in a while.

She passes a vendor selling vases of all shapes and sizes; another booth sells all types of nuts; the next sells beautiful necklaces from other worlds beyond her own. Each merchant smells nice, their blood a strong scent in the market, but none make her stolen blood boil.

She watches as everyone is trying to get people to buy something. She knows they are poor from the different scent of their blood. They don't smell like the princes her father brings in all of the time. Elena knows most of these people are selling just so they can make a little money and sighs; she wants to help her people—both dead and alive—flourish. But the only way to do that is to marry someone her father has chosen for her.

By accident, Princess Elena encounters a man with beefy hands trying to sell her raw fish in a forceful tone. She backs up and bumps into a mime smoking a pipe. He coughs up the smoke as she startles. "I'm so sorry," she smiles at the man, who gives her a genuine smile before belching fire from his pipe, accidentally making the hood of her cloak float down around her shoulder.

Above the city, on one of the tent tops, Damon watches, entranced, as the brown haired beauty stumbles her way through the streets of Mystic City. "Who is she?" he asks himself out loud. Stefan shrugs and goes back to eating his half of the watermelon. Damon turns around and notices that Matt is sitting beside a rind of watermelon. '_Vicki!_' he thinks as he looks down upon the scene.

Meanwhile, below, Elena walks toward an apple cart and sees a small brunette looking up at the juicy apples in desperation. "Aw, you must be hungry," she speaks softly to the wide-eyed child. She gives the little girl an apple and gracefully walks away, but before she can get anywhere, a muscular man stops her.

"I hope you'll be able to pay for that apple," he snarls. She can feel her anger at the man turning into bloodlust and the tips of her fangs begin to slide down, but she bites her lip to stop them.

"Pay for it?" she shakes her head. "But the poor thing's starving!"

"No one steals apples from my cart," he roars at her. He grabs her arm and, even though she wants to rip his head off, she knows she can't because then her disguise will be broken.

"Listen," she pleads, "if you'd just let me go to the castle, I can get some money from the sultan." However, the man did not listen and it gets harder and harder to control her bloodlust.

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?" the man roars in her face. He pulls Elena's hand down to the cart and takes out his knife. The princess knows it won't hurt as much as it would if she was human, but it still hurts. Even if she'll heal eventually. So she continues to squirm and protest, screaming in pretend fear. She doesn't want to give herself away, so she acts human, even if she does want to drain this merchant dry for his insolence.

Suddenly, there's a hand on Elena's shoulder. She looks up to see a dark raven haired man with milky white skin and bright blue sapphire eyes. The brunette breaths in and '_OhmiGod, his blood smells amazing!_' she thinks, her fangs lengthening in her mouth. She takes a few shaky breaths before her face goes back to normal. Blinking, she realizes he's speaking to the merchant.

"Thank you, kind sir," he says as he throws his arm over Elena's shoulder. "I'm so glad you found her." Those beautiful sapphire eyes turn to her. "I've been looking all over for you."

"What are you doing?" Elena hisses to him.

"Just play along," the man whispers back.

"You, uh, know this girl?" the merchant stutters and it's obvious that her savior has some power over the other man.

"Sadly, yes," he tilts his head down and looks sadly at the ground. "She is my sister. She's a little crazy." He makes a motion with his hands that she doesn't understand. Elena tries to protest but he glares at her and she shuts up.

"She said she knew the SULTAN!" the merchant roars.

The stranger gestures to Stefan. "She thinks the _monkey_ is the sultan."

Elena quickly catches on and falls to her knees, bowing to the monkey. "Oh, wise sultan, how may I serve you?" Stefan begins to mutter gibberish and pats her head.

"Tragic, isn't it?" he sighs and shurgs his shoulders in a 'what can you do' motion. "But, no harm done. Now, come along, sis." He turns to her around and walks away from the merchant, who watches on in confusion. "Time to go see the doctor."

Elena turns to the nearest animal, which happens to be a warm chestnut mare and smiles. "Oh, hello, doctor. How are you?" she says as she makes her voice airy and her eyes almost blank-like.

She can hear the man grit his teeth to keep from laughing. "No, no, no, not that one," he guilds the girl away from the confused merchant. "Come on, Sultan." Stefan bows, which makes a ton of diamonds, jewelry, and apples fall from his small vest.

The man selling apples notices and cries out for them to stop. The strange man grabs Elena's hand, almost shivering at how cold is it, and Stefan runs after them as they escape the guards.

**Sorry this is so late. I've just had SATs last week and this week is Prom, so I've been really busy! Hopefully, you guys like this chapter and will wait until next Tuesday for the next installment. I've decided to cut Iago because, no matter how funny he is, I just can't see Klaus having any henchman but Stefan, but Stefan is already Abu. Please review and tell me what you like!**


End file.
